Pieces
by alittleskinnydip
Summary: Makoto confronts Rin after his win in the 100m race. [drabble] [hinted makoharu]


Eeeeh, written before ep8. ~_~

* * *

"Oi..."

"You?" Rin was surprised to see Makoto's face in the locker room and just the thought of having to interact with him right now made him uneasy, "What do you want?"

Makoto stood leaning near Rin's locker with his arms crossed, silent for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts.

"What did you say to Haru?" he finally asked. Rin snapped his head up, scowling at the name he didn't want to hear again. What part of never again didn't Haru understand?

"What did he tell you?" Rin grinned, pulling his goggles down around his neck, "So Haru can't handle a loss? I made myself perfectly clear."

Makoto shook his head, "Haru didn't say anything. He _hasn't_ said anything; not to me, not to anybody on our team. What did you say to him after the race?"

_'This is ridiculous,'_ Rin thought, _'I'm done with these guys, I'm done with Haru, so why?'_

Rin moved to open his locker, only for Makoto to slam it shut, startling him. Rin looked up at the intense green eyes threatening to burn holes through him. Rin held his breath, there was never an instance where Makoto was angry in the past. Immense happiness, intense fear, and even sadness, but never anger. This never happened before. Makoto's fixed gaze was something Rin never thought he could be intimidated by, and yet, there he was unable to take a breath.

Rin finally sighed, "This has nothing to do with you."

It was the sudden, sharp pain that made Rin cry out, his back being viciously slammed against the lockers. Makoto's vice grip on his shoulders threatened to leave bruises; Rin subconsciously knew that he had the strength to do it. Rin shook his head, disoriented.

"What the fu-"

"You will not take swimming away from Haru." Makoto interrupted, his voice echoing through the empty room. "You spent all this time training and preparing..."

"Makoto.."

"I don't care what you believe, Rin. I may not have been there that day, but Haru never intentionally hurt you. All Haru ever wanted was to be in the water, and for us to be there with him. The pain of losing you never left his heart. He gave up what he loved because he didn't want to lose anybody else. Haru already had his damaged pieces, so what the hell did you say to him to break him even more?!"

Rin's hands shook; Makoto's anger resonated through his nerves, and he couldn't stop no matter how badly he wanted to. Who was he to show regret in front of Makoto? Rin smirked, finally pushing Makoto off and away from him.

"I told Haru the truth: that I'd never swim with him again. That's all."

Makoto's hands formed tightly clenched fists, shaking at his sides, attempting keeping them there with all his will.

"You want to hit me?" Rin laughed, "Go ahead. Do it while I'm standing right in front of you. It might be your last chance."

Makoto closed his eyes, taking a harsh breath.

"You spent all this time... just so you could break him. I don't think I could forgive you for that," Makoto's voice strained, attempting to keep composure.

"Well then I guess Haru is lucky that you never saw beyond his light. You can pick up his pathetic broken pieces. You're still stuck, I no longer am. I've earned my freedom. You might never-"

Makoto snapped, unable to withhold his frustration any longer, punching Rin in the cheek as hard as he possibly could.

He didn't feel remorse when Rin fell over clutching the patch of red skin. He almost didn't feel the need to hold back another, but instead, he crouched over Rin yanking him up by his shirt.

"You want to know the difference between me and you, Matsuoka? I see myself as privileged to be able to share Haru's feelings about the water. I've never seen myself as stuck or obligated to stay by his side. I do so because Haru is truly important to me in a way that you'll never understand, and I only ever want to see Haru's light get brighter. If you ever call Haru pathetic again, I won't hold back."

Makoto stood, leaving Rin wide eyed on the ground, still clutching his cheek. Without another word, he turned off the lights in the locker room, and left.

* * *

I seriously will start posting the longer stories... I swear... once I get enough courage...


End file.
